The Boy with the Golden Legs and the Treasure Hunter
by FOWLKON
Summary: One boy, Sena Kobaykawa, is a timid pushover that possess great speed and agility, but has never considered playing American Football. The other boy, Ayumu Davidson, is a mysterious half-American who has a great knowledge and want's to play on his own terms, but has his own agendas that conflicts with the Deimon Devil Bats captain, Yoichi Hiruma.
1. Humble Beginnings

Oh hey, it's been a while since I posted anything worthwhile, and since that there are very few decent Eyeshield 21 fanfics out there, I thought that maybe I can take a shot at it, with Hiruma's guns of course. Oh yeah, and I'm following up to the manga, to an extant.

Disclaimer, do I really have to? All fanfic authors know that they don't have a claim in any copyrighted material! Fine, just stop pointing that gun to my neck Hiruma, geez! I do not own Eyeshield 21! Happy now Shonen Jump?! But I do own all the OC's, so suck on that!

* * *

Chapter One - Humble Beginnings

American Football, also known as in Japan as Amefuto, in this sport, the factors that determine the outcome of the game are**:** Power, Strategy, and Speed. A game requiring of skill, tactics, and grit, Football is a pastime known for its complexity in gameplay.

A short, brown-haired boy sprinted through his neighborhood and as he reached Deimon High School, skidded to a halt. He pulled out and looked at his high school entry card, hoping he got accepted in. "Sena!" He heard a familiar girl's voice, only to see a girl taller than him, with short, light brown hair, waving at him, "Over here!"

He knew this girl; she well a year over him and was relatively close to him and as well as living close to him. Timidly, Sena greeted, "H-h-hey, Mamori." Mamori showed him the big board where it where it showed if students were admitted, asking what the number on his score card. Apprehensively he answered "Umm…021. Aw, I'm going home; I failed anyway," He was quick to give up but was easily yanked back by Mamori.

021, 021, where was 021? They both scoured the board for Sena's number. "Sena, look over there, there it is!" Mamori spotted it, smack-dab in the middle of the score board. "Great job," She complimented him.

Sena cried tears of joy and relief, "I made it!" Then he mused, with the tears still his eyes, "It's been about 10 years since someone praised me."

Mamori teased him, nudging at him with her elbow, "And you used to be horrible at Math and English; I guess you owe it all to me, huh?" Reflecting on the special moment, Mamori said, "Well, well, looks like you're going to be my underclassman again, Sena."

"We haven't been gone to the sane school since elementary school," Sena commented.

"You lucky guy; aren't you glad you get to walk to school with your beautiful childhood friend?" She ribbed her elbow into Sena's arm.

"Yeah…" he said timidly.

'I'm so glad… Congratulations, Sena' Mamori eyes started to swell up in tears. "Sena… con-," she paused herself.

Sena was puzzled, "'Con'?"

"Umm… oh yeah… I'll go get you an information packet!"

"Huh? What?" Sena wondered what just transpired, "Mamori-oneechan… was she just crying?"

Nonetheless, Sena couldn't believe that he passed an entry exam, and now he was about to enter high school. However, unbeknownst to him, two figures leered at him from behind a wall; one was thin, with spiky blonde hair and a devilish grin, while the other was a bigger, more imposing behemoth. A predatory gaze was beamed on Sena by the blonde, "That kid got in, Fresh Meat!"

~xxx~

Meanwhile, in the same area, a second, much more aloof boy slowing sauntered his way to the same school, while listening to music from in his mp3 player. Where the first boy was just barely above 5'0" (152 cm), this boy was a few inches shy of 6'0" (183 cm). He was skinny and lanky with short kept, messy black hair. Coolly, he made his way to the big board, pulling out his enrollment card to check to see if he got in, "Let's see, 039." He scanned the score panel, looking for his assigned admittance number, and found it on the far left side, which was reserved for those who had made exceptional marks, "Oh wow, I knew I got in but didn't expect making that high of a grade."

Then something interrupted his musing, _"Congratulations, you did it!" _The boy had heard a commotion in the middle of the assembly only to see a fiendish-looking guy with spiky blonde hair and a big guy with a helmet on his head, both of them wearing football uniforms, crimson jerseys, pads, and all, rushing some poor short kid in a Mao Junior High uniform and tossing him into the air in false praise.

The hair on the back of the boy's neck stood on end, "If that's who I think it is, I need to get out of here. It's a good thing he doesn't have a threat on me, it's like he doesn't know that I exist, which is a blessing." The boy ran into the school to hide, hoping to escape out of different entrance of the school, only to run into someone, "Umph!" "Ouch!" both the boy and the second person fell onto the floor. The boy got up and dusted himself off, "Sorry about that, I was in a bit of a rush."

He extended a hand out to the girl he ran into; she was a beautiful girl who was about his height, with chestnut brown hair. She joked, "I guess someone is in a rush to learn."

The boy chuckled, "Nah, I was trying to get out of dodge. My name is Ayumu, Davidson Ayumu Daichi." The girl was stunned,

The girl inquired, "Davidson? Isn't that an English name?"

Ayumu confirmed it, "Yep, I'm half-American."

The girl was excited, "Oh wow, really? I'm American too, one-fourth though. Pleased to meet you by the way, I'm Anezaki Mamori." Then Mamori asked, "Why were you in such a rush anyway?"

Nervously he answered, "Oh, I saw these two guys rushing First-Years, and I didn't want to get caught."

Mamori was shocked, "Two guys were rushing First-Years? Did one of them have spiky blonde hair?"

He told her, "Oh yeah, I saw them tossing some poor little short kid in the air."

"What! Oh no! That must be Sena!" And with that, Mamori ran out the door.

Taking that cue, Ayumu decided to disappear, "I think it would best for me to make my escape now." Ayumu turned a corner to see that spiky blonde haired guy and his heavyweight of an accomplice staring at him ten feet down the hall. He was sweating bullets; he knew who this guy was and what he was about. He muttered "Uh-oh, it's him, it's Hiruma Yoichi."

Hiruma popped a bubble of gum, shouting to the big guy "Hey! Rush him!"

Ayumu turned tail and ran out, and decided to lose him in the crowd, "Not today, Hiruma is not getting anything on me today."

True to his word, Hiruma lost him, "Damn! I need to find out who he is; he looked like a good recruit."

Hiding a few blocks away, Ayumu was peaked around every street corner, keeping a vigil eye out for Hiruma, "Man, I swear, Hiruma is dangerous; it's a good thing he doesn't have any piece of evidence that can tie me to anything. I know for a fact that he wants people to play for the football team. Well then, if he or anyone else wants me to play, I'll do it on my own terms."

~xxx~

A few minute ago, Sena was standing in the assembly hall when was rushed by two guys and tossed into the air, "YAHA! Congratulations, you did it!"

Sena beamed in thought, "Wow, I've never been thrown up in the air like this before."

One of the two, a thin guy with spiky blonde hair and a devilish grin, donning a blood red football jersey, glaring demonically presented Sena with a cell phone, "Hey call your parents; tell them you got in."

Sena looked in awe "Uh… you're sure it's all right for me to use this?"

The guy just smiled with a toothy grin, "SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE!"

"The upperclassmen at this high school are so nice!" Sena said as he dialed in his phone number. As he got a response, "Uh, Mom, I passed-," the guy swiped the cell out of Sena's hand and took off with the behemoth.

The demon looked into the call log for the number while the big guy looked around to see if they were followed. Demon found what his was looking for, Sena's number, "There it is; I got it!" He shuffled out a bunch of restaurant's take out menus and shelled out at least four more phones. He called each take-out restaurant one could imagine: an Express Sushi, a Quick Pizza delivery, a Speedy Bento, a Chinese take-out eatery, etc. They all requested a phone number which Hiruma obliged. Most of the places didn't give him the info he ordered, but one managed to pull through. He bore that infamous toothy grin, "I got it, his name and address."

The big buy nervously sweated bullets at this display, "Wow Hiruma, it's scary how good you are at this."

Hiruma hustled him, "Kurita, you Damn Fatty, hurry up; on to the next one!"

"Oh, right!" Kurita hurried trying to gather all the menus back up as Hiruma threw the cell phones back in his bag. They tried to catch up to the unsuspecting target but lost him in the crowd. Hiruma thought he saw him go into the school building. He and Kurita stood in the hall when, lo and behold, an aloof, lanky looking boy with short kept, messy black hair emerged from around the corner. The boy stopped dead in his tracks like he saw a ghost. Hiruma had stars in his eyes, a worthy prospect. He popped a bubble of gum, shouting, "Hey Damn Fatty! Rush that kid!"

The boy turned tail and ran out, and decided to lose him in the crowd.

True to his word, Hiruma lost him, "Damn! I need to find out who he is; he looked like a good recruit; it even looked like he ran a 4.6 time."

~xxx~

Later that day, Mamori was waving Sena off, "See you at the matriculation ceremony!"

Sena also wave goodbye, "Okay, I'll see you later, Mamori." As he passed the gate in his yard he saw flyers for the Football Club pouring from his mailbox, hundreds upon hundreds of them. Already inundated with flyers, the house phone went crazy. Sena answers only to get an eerie tape recording, _"YA-HA! Join the Football Team! Power, Speed, and Strategy! The triple foundation of the ultimate! Go out now for the Football team! Join us, Darn It!"_ The phone calls were relentless and the flyers were endless; it was damn near harassment! Sena wanted to break down and cry, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Nearby a devilish fiend lurked all around about the neighbor, cackling. YA-HA!

~xxx~

It's the first day of school and Sena was trying on the school uniform, a green suit with a white shirt and a red tie. It looked good on him, albeit it was a bit oversized for him. Mamori got it for him, under the impression that he'd grow into it. He was about to take off for class when he remember his cell phone; it was a present given to him for making it into high school. He felt it giving him a sense of maturity, but felt a bit downtrodden when he remembered that the only real contact he had in his phone was Mamori.

~xxx~

The same morning, Ayumu was getting ready for school, well, in his own way. He wore a green tee-shirt under his white button up shirt, said button-up left un-tucked, and his crimson red tie hanging rather loosely around his neck. He grabbed his green jacket and his school bag, hung it over his shoulder, headed for the front door.

He was stopped by a voice behind him, "You're going to school like that, Ayumu?"

Ayumu turn to see a middle-aged man with a full beard and a perpetual scowl on his face as the man was leering at his from the living room of his apartment. Ayumu said without a care in the world, "Yeah, I going like this. What of it, Dad?"

Ayumu's father sighed, "Look son, I know you like to tune to the beat of your own drum, but please remember that we're in Japan, now. You looking like that doesn't really send the best message. They'll think that you're some Yankii-looking punk." Ayumu's father then rested his hand on Ayumu's shoulder, "Look I just want what's best for you, okay? I don't want to have to through the very same problem you had back when we were still living in America. My number one job is to make sure that you success."

Ayumu was aloof, but smile to his father, "I know dad; I'll try and stay out of trouble this time." Ayumu opened the door, but before taking one step out, he dished out to his dad one small wisecrack, "And for the record, Dad, technically, we are _'Yankees'_."

~xxx~

Sena was walking up to the school when a voice greeted him from behind, "Morning!" It was Mamori saying hello. Looking at Sena, she decided to straighten up his tie, "Hey, that's too loose!" She sighed, saying, "Sena, this time, you've got to make some friends."

"Hey I've got friends! Some from elementary school and some from junior high" Sena argued back.

Mamori retorted back at Sena, "You can't call them your friends! They always just made you their gopher!" Then looking up ahead at some club recruiters, Mamori got somewhat of a brilliant idea, "Hey I know; why don't you join a club? You can't be so passive! If you join a club, you'll get to talk to upperclassmen."

Sena was a bit peeved, "I-I'm not a little kid, you know!"

Mamori just remembered, "Oh!" She warned Sena, "But there is this on guy; you should never get mixed up with him for sure! His name is Hiruma…" Then Mamori tagged more on the details, "Really, he's such a demonic guy that once he sets his sights on you … he'll suck you dry to the bone before he's through!"

Sena gulped, shaking in fear like he just listened to a campfire story to end all campfire stories. He decided to take note of that name, asking Mamori that name again. Sena asked her to confirm that name, "Hiruma?"

The people who were around them, going about their daily business suddenly just paused dead in their tracks. Then mass panic kicked in at the mention of that name. One guy frantically, fearfully looked to see if Hiruma was around. Another guy whined, "A-A-A-AH! Please don't show everyone my love letter! One girl let out an ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream. Then one guy grabbed on to Sena, begging for Sena to hide him; the guy scared the hell out of Sena. Sena ran away, shaking the guy off, leaving Mamori in the dust.

~xxx~

Ayumu was casually walking to class, passing by some of his new schoolmates that were lingering around the gate. Some of them looked at him, how he carried himself, with his remote-like attitude, thinking that he looked like a delinquent. But he didn't care; he'd rather just thump to the beat of his own drum. He just walked through the gates like it was no one's business, as he was staring at the clouds, lost in though.

"Hey you," someone, a girl accosted him from behind. He turned to see who it was that called was that called him out, only to see it was the girl he saw from yesterday, Mamori, in the school's female uniform, a white blouse with a blue skirt, a red tie, and a green blazer, along with what looked like a scowl on her face, ranting, "Don't you think it would be appropriate if you were to straighten up your uniform?"

Ayumu acted surprised, albeit looking uninterested, "oh hey, you're that girl I met the other day, Anezaki-san, right?"

Mamori recognized him, "Oh yeah… and you're that American student, Davidson-san, I met you at the assembly hall, but that's beside the point. Why aren't you wearing your uniform the way like you're supposed to?"

In a standoffish manner, Ayumu brushed her question off, "Why? Well, that's certainly a trivial question, because I want to, that's why."

Mamori was furious, "I'll have you know, that as a member of the Student Disciplinary Committee, I'll have to write you up for this infraction." She warned him.

But Ayumu didn't care, "Write me up all you want, it's not going to do you much good. I'm not going to conform to something as petty as a uniform dress code."

Oh, was she angry, "Where on Earth do get to act with such arrogance."

Ayumu just smiled, "I'm half-American, remember?" But when he stopped and turned back a bit, "Let me ask you a question about conformity, Mamori; this is strictly a rhetorical question, of course. Why bang on the Taiko drums like everyone else when you can tap on the snares?" And with that, coolly, Ayumu headed to class, leaving behind a furious Mamori along with a bunch of curious onlookers who caught a glimpse of his defiant attitude.

~xxx~

The school bell tolled, meaning that it was the end of the day. As Ayumu was preparing to leave, he checked his watch, 2:45 p.m. He opened his locker to get shoes when he discovered thumbtacks in them, along with a note that said, _"Go back to America, stupid Gaijin!"_ Of course the half-American boy found it amusing, sarcastically announcing "Cute; that's real mature." He balled the note up and tossed it aside and aimless poured the tacks onto the ground, not caring of who might step in them later. He looked at his watch again, 2:53 p.m. and thought aloud, "Huh, I guess I've got time. I think I'll go to the hospital, today." After changing out his shoes, Ayumu picked up his stuff and exited to school, now en route to a local hospital.

~xxx~

Even though school was over for the day, Sena lingered in his classroom while some of his classmates just kind of lounged around for a bit; he was perusing over different flyers he got from some clubs that he might join, but none of them were appealing to him. BZZZZ, he got a text message from Mamori, saying, _"If anyone tries to make you their gopher, say 'you'll Rock-Paper-Scissor them' for it!"_ He just sighed, "I told her… I'm not a little kid anymore."

A few moments later Sena somehow found himself in the company of three troublesome-looking, juvenile delinquents. One of them had spiky blond hair and wore orange-tinted glasses as he was squatting on the ground, reading a manga. The second was leaned up against a wall as he was smoking; he sported dark, medium-length hair. Lastly was the de-facto, head honcho of the trio, who was sitting on top of a trash can; he had platinum blonde hair in a buzz cut, and like the second of the punks, he too was taking a drag from his cigarette.

As he took a puff, he ordered Sena, "Sena, go get me a sweet roll."

As timid as ever, Sena wondered how he got in this situation, _"…but I only just met this gut in class today_" Then he remembered what Mamori had suggested to him, quietly, trying to mutter, "Um… Rock, Paper…"

The trio looked at him. "Huh?", "What!?", "WHAT!?" fired in rapid succession.

"N-NOTHING!" Sena cried in panic.

Sena ran off to do the errand with one crony leading off with a threat, saying "Be back in five minutes" and the other crony finishing with, "So, don't be late, or else".

ZOOM! Sena rush in great haste to the school store and back, wondering _"Why?! Why don't this happen to me?!"_ "They were sold out," He informed them.

"Huh?", "What!?", "WHAT!?" The punk trio, again, shouted in rapid succession. The dark-haired furiously booted Sena to the wall, "There's no way you made it to the school store so fast, you idiot!" The delinquent with the glasses proposed, "He needs to be punished." Seeing a bunch of other students nearby, the lead punk stopped them, "Wait, not here," Then he notice a side building, suggesting, "How about that run-down shed?"

Sena pleaded with them, "B-but they really were sold out! Seriously, I've been a gopher since kindergarten, so I've gotten pretty fast! Then Sena saw all the equipment in the shed, and figured out that it belonged to the football team.

The punks just tossed Sena aside into a pile of equipment, as one of the thugs took stock in the room, "Hey… this must be the football team's room. The dark-haired one of the trio suited up in shoulder pads, a helmet, and a red jersey with #21 on it, saying "I'm all suited up" One of the other thugs just joked, "Hah! You look stupid!"

Just then a large, jolly-looking student was humming as he was happily making his way to the shed. He rattled the door open to find the three punks in the clubhouse, "Y-you guys… It can't be… are you here for the football team tryouts!?

The trio looked at the big guy. "Huh?", "What!?", "WHAT!?" they all fired in rapid succession. The leader shouted, "what are you talking about!? We're busy here! Get lost, you hear?" The one in the helmet and pads tried to tackle the heavy, happy giant, only to be stopped in place.

The big guy was excited and just thought that they were auditioning for a roster spot "Oh! You want to be a lineman?" The other two pushed into him as well but the large football player couldn't budge, as he lectured them, "You see, when you're coming at a blocker, take the heel of your palm and plant it into your opponent's armpit and push off, like this, FUNURGHBAH!" He flipped them over and tossed them out he tossed them out of the shed. As they skidded up to the wall of the school, he checked to see if they were okay. But his strength scared them, so ran off leaving behind the helmet, shoulder pads, and jersey. The giant gathered up all of the discarded equipment, disappointed, "Man… and they were the first ones who wanted to join." By this time, he found Sena left in the room. _"There's… There's still one left!"_ He thought.

He helped Sena up and introduced himself as Kurita, trying to make Sena feel at home, "Here! Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable!" Kurita offered, "Care for Tea, Coffee, or…"

But Sena nervously interrupted with a decline, "No…Uh…That's…It's just that I'm not here to try out…"

"AWWWWWW!" Kurita was disheartened, "I see… That's okay. Fine, really… Please, go ahead and enjoy your tea…" It was obvious to Sena that the big lug was disappointed. As he poured an extremely high inordinate amount of sugar cubes in his drink, Kurita offered to Sena, "How many dozen sugars to you take?" Sena just opted for one cube.

As he took a sip of his tea, took a look around everything in the clubhouse, _"A sports team…,"_ he thought. _"I hadn't even thought of joining one. It'd be kind of cool. Yeah, but it's too much for me. The only sport I've really played is dodge ball."_

Kurita was sighing, grumbling in frustration, "I guess we'll only have two players again this year, and we have a game coming up."

Sena asked him, "Can you play rugby with only two people?"

Kurita corrected with, "No, not with two people, and this is _football_, not rugby. You need at least 11 players; for our games we get 'support' from other sports teams." He then pulled out a tape to show to Sena, "Here's a video of last year's games! Take a look! Football's great!" As the video was playing, Sena could see how rough the game looked. _"He doesn't look so good; go get a stretcher!"_ Sena was shaking. Kurita went into further detail, "Both of them fainted and had to be taken away. In the end, we lost."

Kurita just confirmed Sena's suspicions, _"Yep, this sport is definitely not for me."_ Sena thought.

Still depressed, Kurita mused his sorrow while taking a sip, "Oh well, I won't even get to see the "C" in the Christmas Bowl."

"The Christmas Bowl?" Sena wondered.

Kurita explained it to him, "The All-Japan Championship game; it's where, once a year, on Christmas day, the best teams from the East and the West e off. It's really amazing! And at Tokyo Stadium, the replays are broadcast on the giant screen.

"Wow!" Sena was astounded; he didn't even know that there was a high school sporting event that big.

Kurita continued on, "It's like the last major battlefield in a war! Someday, I'll stand on that field with the rest of them. You see, I'll know we'll probably lose, but I really need us to compete in the next game. With all of us united towards a common goal, we literally collide against our opponents! The moment is ablaze with passion."

Sena was inspired, almost as if he wanted to be a part of the team. Then he noticed the Football Club's poster; he saw that in the bottom left-hand corner, he saw that the club was also recruiting team managers. He asked Kurita about it, "What's a 'team manager'?"

Kurita broke down the job, "Oh that? They do what's called scouting: they analyze the opponent plays, set up visiting games, and handle the general equipment duties; essentially, they are ultimately responsible for the team's administration."

Sena's imagination ran wild: _he envisioned himself looking more business savvy, typing away on a laptop while analyzing the opponent through a camcorder. His imaginary self turned to a fictional coach, "Coach, I've discovered the opposing team's weakness._

_The fake coach was amazed, "What you already figured it out!"_

_The made-up Kurita was definitely enthused, "You did it again, Sena!" While a pretend Mamori praised him on, "Sena, you're so cool!"_

_The fake coach broke into tears of joy, "It's all thanks to you that we make the Christmas Bowl!"_ Oh, he probably loved that fantasy.

He then remembered Mamori's words from earlier that morning, _"Sena, you can't be so passive!"_ He saw this as a chance to be something more than somebody's gopher, so he decided to _go for_ it, "Kurita, d-do you think that I could be the team manager?"

Kurita was definitely exited from Sena's proposal, "What!? Of course! He then grabbed onto Sena's wrists, swinging around, much to Sena's discomfort, "Yeah! Let's go for it, to the Christmas Bowl!" Eventually settled down and Sena got to rest easy for the most part, digging into the cake with their tea.

~xxx~

Right now, Ayumu found himself at the Intensive Care Ward of Joka-Machi Hospital. He walked up to desk of Nurse Oka, the hospital's hauntingly grim-looking head nurse, to see if he was able to visit a patient in the ICU.

Nurse Oka answered his inquiry, "I'm sorry but your friend is currently getting prepped for surgery. I'll curse the doctors if your friend doesn't get any better."

Ayumu joked to the ghastly nurse, "Well now, let's not put a hex on the recovery just yet. If anything, I'll stop by a temple later and pick up some good luck charms." Ayumu decided to head home, saying to Nurse Oka, "Well if the surgery is going on right now, then I don't need to disturb the peace. I'll come back some other time. Later!"

~xxx~

It was getting late and Sena was on his way home; walking on a pedestrian overpass, he was looking at his phone, with a brand new contact, happy with the fact that he had made a new brand friend in Kurita. But then he was knocked to the ground; it was the three from earlier, with the ringleader confronting him, "We've been waiting for you, Sena. That fat ass, do you know him? If you'll tell us where we can find him, then we'll let you go."

Sena was whimpering from the punch as the brown-haired punk was swinging around a wooden baseball bat, asking "but do you think one baseball bat is enough? He was so strong…"

The leader of the trio assured him of their plans, "One bat will be fine, because I already called the police."

The glasses-wearing punk wondered, "The police?"

The ringleader continued on, "We just have to get him to fight us; then we'll say that fat boy attacked me with that bat and gave me this injury. That'll get him suspended from any future football games." One of them cheered, "Right On!"

Sena was shocked; he couldn't bear to see them goad Kurita into a fight like that. Sena knew the dreams Kurita had, _"You see, I know we'll probably lose, but I really us to compete in the next game, and win every game until we into the Christmas Bowl."_ Sena couldn't bear guilt as heavy a Kurita by taking away his friend's dream. He got angry; and he had with these punks.

Taking a puff from a cigarette, the ringleader commanded Sena for information, "Come on… out with it, tell us, and we'll let you go."

Sena grew defiant, "No…", and tried to act tough, screaming, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. You can hit me if you want, but I won't talk!" His only problem was that, they had no problem whooping him.

While the dark-haired thug was airing out some practice swings with the baseball bat, the ringleader was cracking his knuckles, "Hmm, I guess we'll see how your body feels about that."

Sena was panicking, kicking in the air, as the punk with the glasses held him up, "I really don't want to get beat up!" But the spike blonde noticed the phone in Sena's hand, "Hey look, he's got a cell." He yanked it with Sena trying to get it back. Hold Sena back with his foot, he scrolled the phone's address book, "Hah! He's got a girl's number in here!"

The ringleader wanted to take a look, taking Sena's phone in his hand, "Let's see, this "Kurita", that's the guy; we'll get the girl's number too. Sena was furious; surprising the trio of thugs, Sena attacked the lead by biting his hand. As he chomped away to pry his phone loose from the lead punk's grip, his lackey with the bat took a swing at Sena, only to miss. Sena took back possession of his phone and took off as the three goons gave chase. One of them shouted to the other two, "Don't let that little brat get away!"

The lead hoodlum ordered the one with the orange glasses, "Split Up! Cut him off at the station!" The bespectacled punk did as ordered as the leader and the one with the bat chase after Sena. Sena ran down an alley only end up an annual Spring Festival being held by the Deimon Chamber of Commerce.

Coming out of a convenience store, blowing some bubble gum, Hiruma saw on flustered Sena in the crowd "Huh? It's that guy…"

Sena pondered his exit strategy, "Should I hide in the crowd? No, take a detour? Nope, whatever I do, they'll be waiting for me at the station…" Sena saw the two delinquents catching up to him, then glanced at his phone and thought of Kurita and of Mamori, forcing him to make a split decision. He was going to gun it by running.

He took a good hard look at the crowd, where to move, what obstacles to avoid, forging a path to escape. Just as the dark-hair punk was about to grab him, WHOOSH! Sena was off to the races, leaving the two hooligans astonished and Hiruma impressed. Sena managed to slice his way through the festive mass with the two chasing him having trouble trying to keep up as the festival patrons pushed back at them, one of them shouting, "Watch it you fucking hoodlum!"

But Hiruma's eyes were solely glued on Sena, "Looking at those cuts!" He watched Sena in such amazement, already comparing him to pro-style NFL Running Backs. Oh the Devil of Deimon was certainly having his field day with this. While those two punks were chasing down Sena, the glasses wearing hooligan tried to cut Sena off at the subway station entrance, ready to tackle him, but Sena spun around him, leave that ruffian absolutely bewildered, "What the-! I thought I had him." He chased Sena into the subway station, with the other two scoundrels not far behind in hot pursuit.

Although, Hiruma was certainly delighted, "Wow a Spin Move!" He was growing more enthralled with the developing events as the delinquent trio got clipped at the turnstile. Sena flew down the flight of stairs as the bell rang. Time was running out as the subway car began to close the doors. Hiruma was now watching from on top of the fence with great anticipation and one hell of a fiendish glare, cheering Sena on, "Come on, you can make it, Damn Pipsqueak. With those legs, you can do it. FLY!"

And with one final push, at the very last second, Sena leaped in one from the bottom step, flew across the station platform, and managed to squeeze right through the doors of the train at the second; he was exhausted, timidly saying, "Excuse me."

The three thugs ran down steps of the station, but they were self-thwarted when the punk with the bat slipped on a step, crashing into the other two, and with that, all three tumbled down the flight of stairs missing their opportunity to thrash Sena. Casually, Hiruma casually strolled into the station and sat on the lead punk's head, celebrating "YAHA! TOUCHDOWN!"

In the same subway car as Sena, Ayumu was on the train heading home from Joka-Machi Hospital when he saw the whole spectacle. He smiled at what had transpired. What Ayumu had noticed was that all the moves Sena used to escape were football related, and was pleased at the display of abilities. He decided to help Sena up, "Geez, man! Are you all right?! You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm okay, just exhausted." Said Sena, catching his breath.

"Oh okay, cool," said Ayumu, then noticed the uniform Sena had on, "judging by your green uniform, Deimon High School, right?"

Sena confirmed it, "Yeah, I go there, and you?"

Ayumu introduced himself, "I go to Deimon too; my name is Ayumu, Davidson Ayumu Daichi, First-Year, Class Six."

Sena was curious when he hear that name, "Davidson? Mamori-oneechan said there was an American at our school by that name."

Ayumu asked, "Oh cool, so you know Anezaki-san?"

Sena then introduced himself, "Yeah, my name is Sena, Kobayakawa Sena, First-Year, Class Two, please to meet you."

Ayumu pondered, "Sena, huh?" He noted on Sena's running, "You know, Sena? I've got to say, those were some pretty nifty moves you had there."

Chapter – End

* * *

So tell me how that was, R&R


	2. Secret Weapons

Okay, I managed to garnish some interest, now it's time to gain momentum, especially right now when it is finals' season, that last test of the semester, and you're at a university; it's crunch time! Right now, I'm plugged into some Korean hip hop (I just discovered Paloalto and Drunken Tiger) while writing the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21! All rights to copyrighted material are reserved to gensaku-sha, Riichiro Inagaki; manga artist, Yusuke Murata; Shueisha; and Viz Media.

* * *

**The Boy with the Golden Legs and the Treasure Hunter**

_Hiruma watched Sena in such amazement, already comparing him to pro-style NFL Running Backs. Oh the Devil of Deimon was certainly having his field day with this. While those two punks were chasing down Sena, the glasses wearing hooligan tried to cut Sena off at the subway station entrance, ready to tackle him, but Sena spun around him, leave that ruffian absolutely bewildered, "What the-! I thought I had him." He chased Sena into the subway station, with the other two scoundrels not far behind in hot pursuit._

_Although, Hiruma was certainly delighted, "Wow a Spin Move!"__Sena flew down the flight of stairs as the bell rang. Time was running out as the subway car began to close the doors. Hiruma was now watching from on top of the fence with great anticipation and one hell of a fiendish glare, cheering Sena on, "Come on, you can make it, Damn Pipsqueak. With those legs, you can do it. FLY!"_

_And with one final push, at the very last second, Sena leaped in one from the bottom step, flew across the station platform, and managed to squeeze right through the doors of the train at the second; he was exhausted, timidly saying, "Excuse me."_

_The three thugs ran down steps of the station, but they were self-thwarted when the punk with the bat slipped on a step, crashing into the other two, and with that, all three tumbled down the flight of stairs missing their opportunity to thrash Sena. Casually, Hiruma casually strolled into the station and sat on the lead punk's head, celebrating "YAHA! TOUCHDOWN!"_

* * *

**Chapter 002 – Secret Weapons**

That night with the trio of bullies ensnared, blindfolded, bound, and gagged, Hiruma held the three as hostages. Now, he was back in a now empty clubhouse, since Kurita went home for the day. Blowing a bubble from his gum, he was impatiently for someone. Then as daylight drew to a close, a beady, dim light began to roll up on to the school campus. As Hiruma saw the small light closely approached, he noticed a figure beginning to take shape.

That shape was of a boy on his bike as he was riding up to the clubhouse. The boy rolling up was short and skinny, had brown hair he wore a bowl cut, and brown eyes that were covered with a thick pair of glasses; he had on a black tee shirt with short red sleeves, a long pair of khaki shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. Hanging off his shoulder, he had a hefty letter satchel.

Hiruma had a tick mark in his vein, scowling at the boy, "You're late, Damn Shutterbug."

Immensely irked, the boy was brewing with as much bitterness as the strongest teas, "I'm sorry that you're so demanding at such inopportune times, Hiruma. Honestly, what's got you so worked up that you had to call me right before dinner? And tonight?! It's Okonomiyaki night at my house!"

"I could care less of what's on the menu, Damn Paparazzi! I've got an errand for you. Should you were to refuse…" Hiruma began to pull out a little black book labeled "THREATS".

The boy immediately complied without hesitation, "I know, I know! You know you don't have to tell me twice. Besides, I know what you're capable of. It's always best to side with you instead of opposing you. I may be a First-Year, but I know I'm not stupid enough to mess with you; that'd be suicide." The boy stationed his bike up against the side of the brick-layered shed known as the clubhouse, asking Hiruma, "What's the job?"

Hiruma smiled as he put away his black book, wondering, "Did you bring the camera like I requested?" Hiruma's grin grew feral as the photographer opened up the satchel, revealing his favorite camera. "Well, as you may know, Football Team has been having trouble finding and holding onto prospective team members."

The shutterbug interjecting with an agreeing statement, "I think I might have noticed that since Mao Junior High."

With one of his guns, Hiruma shot at the paparazzo for interrupting "Anyways, I found a great Running-Back with tremendous speed, but he has a couple of leeches that constantly keeps on draining him. That's where you come in, Damn Shutterbug." Hiruma kicked in the clubhouse door, revealing the punks that were bullying Sena earlier.

The photographer gawked at them, "So this prospect had these guys bully him? What do you want me to do with them?" Hiruma whispered something sinister into his ear; the shutterbug grinned, "That is so cruel, I'll do it. Depending on how many shots you want to take, I figure it'll take me up to a whole day to fully process the film. I'll even have a CD ready for you to use at your disposal if you want." Hiruma demonically cackled.

~xxx~

The next day after school, Hiruma and Kurita were walking to the clubhouse when Kurita informed Hiruma, "Hey! So we got a new recruit yesterday."

"Oh? Actually, I found someone too." Hiruma countered; he continued to brag, "A Running Back with golden legs, and he's real eager to join the team."

Kurita was ecstatic "Wow! What a find! That's great, Hiruma!"

Hiruma pulled out an automatic rifle out of his bag as he kicked in the clubhouse door, "I think he's probably already here." Kurita looked curiously as Sena was found inside, tied to one of the chairs and gagged. Hiruma shot at Sena with blanks while Sena cried in fear, "Here's your application form, Damn Pipsqueak, YA-HA-HA!"

~xxx~

Elsewhere, Ayumu was at the First-Years' shoe closet, going through what was becoming a daily routine of pouring thumbtacks out of his shoes. He slipped his now clean shoes on when he noticed that Sena wasn't around, thinking "Maybe Hiruma got to him already". Then Ayumu saw the three delinquents from yesterday. He asked them, "Looking for Sena?"

The leader of the three confirmed, "Yeah, you know where that little brat is?"

Ayumu smiled, "He's with the Football with Kurita-san and Hiruma-san." Then, Ayumu decided to warn the trio. "I'm just putting this out there, but I think you guys should lay off on Sena. Not to mention, if he's with Hiruma, it might be bad news for you guys; Hiruma is one guy not to be trifled with."

The trio looked at him. "Huh?", "What!?", "WHAT!?" fired in rapid succession. The leader asked Ayumu, "Why should we listen to a Yankii like you? This Hiruma guy is only one person; he can't be all that dangerous if all three of us rush him."

Ayumu joked, "I'm the Yankee, and yet two of you have blonde dyed hair." Then he got serious again, giving the trio a final warning, "Believe me you guys, Hiruma is the one guy who NOT to mess with; that guy has unlimited resources and countless victims at his disposal, not to mention the number of guns he has."

The three juvenile hooligans looked at each other when the leader of them, "Alright, we can back off…for now, as soon as we find a way to deal with Hiruma."

Ayumu saw the three leave, musing to himself, "Those three are going to try and get after Hiruma? Oh, Shinigami-san, I plead; be nice and take them to a better place. I pray that God may have mercy on their souls, for what they plan on doing is suicide." Ayumu then walked out of the school, heading in the direction of the hospital.

~xxx~

Mamori was at the upperclassmen's' shoe closet when she thought that maybe she could probably walk home with Sena. She popped by the First-Years' closet, only to see that his shoes were still in his locker, "He's still here?" As she left the school, she wondered, "Maybe he joined a club! That's great! Now that we're in high school, I guess that we're not going to walk home together every day, because, we're not little kids anymore, are we, Sena?"

~xxx~

Back in the clubhouse, Sena was clad in the Deimon Devil Bats uniform. The helmet was black with the red bat wings outlined in white, styled similarly to the Philadelphia Eagles, and the facemask was white with a green-tinted eyeshield attached. His jersey was bright red, with white numbers on the front, back, and shoulders, a white collar trim, and black and white stripes at the end of the sleeves; his jersey number was 21. The pants were white with a black stripe that went down the side. The socks were white, knee-high, with the top half colored red. His cleats were red with black laces, and his gloves were black and red with the palms and fingers colored white. Underneath the uniform he had a foamy neckroll to pad the spine, shoulder pads, rib pads, a cup, thigh pads, and knee pads.

"#21, and the eyeshield looks good too," said Kurita.

Hiruma informed Sena, "We'll keep your identity a secret during games. Otherwise, all the other teams in our school will be after you, eh?

"Games? No, I'm Team Manager," Sena objected…initially; that's when he saw Hiruma cock a gun.

THUD! Hiruma thrust the butt of the gun onto the table, "During games, you aren't going to use your own name Kobayakawa Sena, got it? You codename will be Eyeshield 21!"

Sena cried in protest, "but I'm just the team manager!"

Hiruma cackled, "Okay athlete AND manager, you'll do both!"

~xxx~

Sena, Mamori and Ayumu were walking to school when Ayumu decided to bring up some news, "Hey Sena, I heard you joined the Football Team."

Mamori asked, "The Football Team?"

"Well…Kurita's a nice guy! But then Hiruma is the worst…" said Sena.

"Idiot, I could've told you that!" Ayumu shouted.

Mamori scolded Sena, "I told you to stay away from that guy!" And she was concerned for his safety, "And football is… It's too dangerous; don't do it!"

Ayumu agreed, "She's right, I'm from America and I've watched the pro games in the NFL; it's a rough sport, literally bone-crushing. One time I saw this replay of a 1985 NFL game between the New York Giants and the Washington Redskins where Lawrence Taylor and Harry Carson tackled Joe Theismann so bad, that it snapped his leg in half."

Mamori yelled at Ayumu, "Don't scare Sena like that." She then turned to childhood friend, "Sena, you're delicate, you're frail, you're just weak!"

With a deadpanned look, Ayumu sarcastically vocalized what Sena was thinking, "Gee Mamori, that certainly was harsh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a bully yourself."

Mamori shouted back at Ayumu "Hey! I'm on the Disciplinary Committee, you know!"

With a fake gasp, he retorted, "Good Cover." GLING! A ringtone chimed in and Ayumu pulled out his phone; he had gotten a message from a friend of his, "Hey, I have got to take this; Mamori, don't bully Sena while I'm gone.

Miffed at Ayumu's comments, Mamori turned to Sena, nervously laughing, "Let's not pay attention to him anymore," before changing her tone, "But seriously Sena, be sure to tell me if they make you do anything dangerous!"

"Geez Anezaki-san, why don't have some confidence in him, for once?" Ayumu jumped back into the conversation. "If Sena has to develop a backbone, I think it's best if he does so with Hiruma; who better to get stronger against than that devil himself?" He asked rhetorically, and then he continued ranting, "For all we know, being on the Football team, he could be a major star in the NFL in 10 years. Mamori, I know, to you, Sena will always be that fragile little kid that needs to be guarded all the freaking time, but sometimes we all have to grow up, and that can't happen if someone keeps hold our hands. Let him go and leave him to make his own decisions for once."

They both looked at Sena, and Sena looked back to Ayumu winking at, mouthing at him some words along the lines of "Play Along".

Nervously, Sena managed to play it off smoothly, "Hey, everything's cool Mamori-nee. I made sure that I'm not a player. I won't actually play football; I'm actually the team manager."

Mamori sighed in comfort, "Oh, what a relief."

Ayumu interjected, "Okay, a team manager, he'll be in charge of scouting, analyzing, and strategizing; if you can work on his leadership skills, give about 15 years, at either the college or NFL levels, he could be a great assistant coach by then, maybe at 30 years, a head coach even."

Mamori's perception started to change a bit, "Oh wow, really!? I didn't know that; that would be so cool, right Sena? Wait a minute, if you're not playing, then how come you're going to school early?

Sena straighten up his tie, "Administrative Staff Meeting." He then took a glance at his watch, "Uh-oh, I'm about to be late; I've got to go. See you guys later!" Sena ran off to meet with Hiruma and Kurita.

Wiping a fake tear from his eyes, Ayumu joked, "They grow up so fast."

Irritated, Mamori smacked him in the back of the head, "Shut it, will you?" Ayumu just stuck his tongue at her, until she smacked him again. "Hey, why are you even coming to school so early? Last time I checked you didn't belong to any clubs" She asked him.

"Oh, I'm not in any clubs or anything. I'm coming out to school early today to help out a friend in the Photography Club," answered Ayumu.

"Oh, so you haven't joined any clubs, yet?" Mamori asked him

Ayumu simply said, "Nope, not one."

Mamori recited, "You know it's a rule that a student has to join at least one club for the entirety of high school, right?"

Uninterested, he responded, "Yeah, I know."

Again she asked, "Then how come you haven't joined yet?"

He replied, "Because I haven't found my niche yet,"

Then all she said was, "Oh." Then she lectured him, "Are you ever going to straighten out your uniform?"

He smiled, "Not a chance in hell."

~xxx~

Ayumu opened a classroom door to see if anyone was in; it was the same classroom used by the Photography Club, "Knock, Knock, anyone in today." In there, Ayumu saw only one boy in room who was going over some photos; he was short, rail thin, had brown hair that he wore a bowl cut, brown eyes that were covered with a thick pair of glasses, "Ah, hey Minoru, what's up, dude, you texted me about something?"

The photographer greeted Ayumu, "Hey just in time. I've got something to show you."

Ayumu was curious, "ooh, what's developing?" Minoru pulled out a tightly rolled-up poster which he began to unravel; the poster's design that was revealed to Ayumu, Ayumu just grinned at its contents, "Are these guys that trio of first year bullies?"

Minoru was surprised by the question, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Ayumu answered while trying to hold down his laughter from the poster's designs, "I saw them chasing after a year at the train station the other day." Failing to stifle he asked, "How many of these posters are there right now?"

Minoru grinned, "About a hundred, why?"

Ayumu couldn't hold it any longer, "I want to go around and post a bunch of these! Oh man, are these photos humiliating or what?!" Cackling, he fell to the floor, rolling around.

Minoru was feeling proud, "You like them huh? The photos were my handiwork; Hiruma had then commissioned by me. And since I took the pictures, Hiruma has the rest of the Photo Club go out this morning and place them all over the school while the Discipline Committee has morning meeting."

Ayumu had an ear-to-ear grin, "The whole school is going to see this; I'll feel sorry for those poor knuckleheads, NOT!"

~xxx~

At the clubhouse, both Hiruma and Sena came in uniform (but not in full pads and nor a helmet). Hiruma had Sena wrapped up in a cord, pulling one end while tied to an equipment bag on the other end. Hiruma shouted, "Morning Practice!"

"No way, you keep lying to me!" Sena cried.

Kurita was already on the field practicing, tapping on a one-man padded sled.

"Wow, you're here early." Hiruma commented, dragging Sena along.

"Oh, good morning," Kurita greeted them. POP! He pried his helmet off, "Well, this is the first time we've had three players, right? I was so excited that I woke up early; I was so wound up that I've been here since 2 a.m."

Sena couldn't believe what he heard, "…since 2 a.m.?"

Hiruma chimed in, "He's a bit dim." He then noticed some with the pad sled; the pad man broke off from the sled and fell off. He yelled at Kurita, "Idiot! You busted it!"

"Kurita's so strong, it's scary" Sena thought.

"Damn, well, we'll have to trick the principal into buying us another one again," said Hiruma, kicking the pad sled aside.

Sena continued to watch, "…but this guy's even scarier."

"While we're at it, you want any other equipment?" Hiruma asked Kurita.

"Not really…" said Kurita.

Sena walked around the school field and perused the equipment, looking at the football launcher, "Wow, so much equipment. Wonder what this is for, a ladder?" Sena saw a rope ladder nearby.

Kurita was looking over Sena's shoulder, explaining it to him, "Oh that? That's for what we call Ladder Drills. It's used to develop your footwork and your agility. You do so by placing your feet into the spaces as you either crossover and shuffle your feet back and forth. It's a type of exercise in football that's fundamental for you to learn!"

Sena stepped into the spaces, moving his legs back and forth, "Step in the spaces, uh, like this?"

"Yeah, that's right, you get it!"

Sena stopped and gasped, saying to himself, "Whoa! I almost started practicing without even realizing it."

"Let's go from the ladder to do some more basics." Hiruma suggested. Dragging Sena along, "We've got to teach the rookie…"

"Wait, my neck is killing me," said Kurita, loosening up the bones in his spine, "I'm just going to do 40-Time, and then I think I'm done."

"It's been a while since we did a 40," Hiruma commented, and then he offered, "I'll time you. Show me the fruits of your morning practice!" Hiruma said to Kurita as he handed Sena a stopwatch.

"One practice isn't going to make me faster!" Kurita yelled back.

Sena asked, "Hey Hiruma, what's a 40-Time?"

"The 40-Time means the 40-Yard-Dash; it's a physical test to gage a player's speed in seconds by running 40 yards down the football field," Hiruma answered.

"I hope I can do this right," Sena thought as he looked at the stop watch. He then asked Hiruma again, "Um, how many second does it take to run 40 yards?"

Hiruma explained, "The average guy takes between 5 and 6 seconds; the 5 second wall is the line between a sprinter and an ordinary person. A high school kid who can do about 4.8 seconds would certifiably be an ace anywhere. The high school record is 4.4 seconds set by a guy named Shin, but he's a freak.

"Okay!" Kurita shouted from down the field.

"All right," Hiruma pointed to Sena to get ready with the stopwatch. While Sena was preparing to time Kurita with the stopwatch, Hiruma started the countdown, "Ready, Set…" He then pulled out a bazooka and, BOOM, launched a heavy bottle rocket into the sky. The bang was heavy enough to rattle the school.

And with that bang, Kurita was off, running as fast as he could. Lumbering along, he ran passed the two, Sena clocked him, Hiruma looked over at the stopwatch to see how fast Kurita ran; it was 6.5 seconds. Hiruma was livid, "GRRR! You Damn Fatty! That's slower than before; isn't it?! What were you doing all morning!?

"I can't help it; I'm tired!" Kurita whined.

Hiruma was next, he shouted, "Hey, watch this!" Hiruma started running his 40-time, and was timed at 5.1 seconds, "YA-HA! My best time ever!"

"Wow!" was all Sena could muster.

Hiruma then looked at Sena, "Now, last but not least…"

Sena timidly tried to decline, "No thanks. I don't need to…"

But Hiruma intimidated Sena into running, "What? Can't wait to do it?" Then, as Sena got ready to run, Hiruma commented to Kurita, grinning, "With those legs, I bet he could break the five second wall."

But Kurita was perplexed, "Really, Sena? You think he's that fast? Isn't it odd? If he's such a speedster, don't you think he'd have made a name for himself in Junior High?"

But Hiruma, rubbing his neck, didn't have a real definite answer, "Hmm, maybe…Time him and we'll see…" Sena was in position, and Hiruma started the countdown, "Ready, Set…," then fired with the bazooka, again rattling the school, and Sena gunned it.

Kurita timed Sena and was stunned, "Right at the 5-Second-Wall!"

Sena was surprised himself, "No way!"

Hiruma pulled out a laptop and started to type away pulling up a record, "Kobayakawa Sena's junior high school fitness tests, you were the most proficient in the school, but only at the side-step exercise." Sena was stunned that Hiruma could pull up his info so quickly. "You must have developed phenomenal burst speed being a gopher for bullies," Hiruma stated as he opened up a bag of dog treats, pulling one out, "but your speed eases up so you're not going to break any running records. This is so you won't slow down," Sena was puzzled as to why Hiruma slipped the dog treat in his collar. Then Hiruma whistled, calling forth, "Cerberus!"

Sena could hear a faintly gallop as it grew louder; it was coming closer. Before him, was a dog wearing a spike collar, one mean, mangy mutt; the beast growled and barked at Sena who was scared. As Sena turned and ran Cerberus saw the dog treat in Sena's collar and gave chase. WHOOSH! Sena ran 10 yards, 20 yards, 30 yards, 40 yards, as Hiruma was timing him.

The devil timed it, "YA-HA! Look at that skill!" He showed it to Kurita as he continued cackling, "It's a new high school record!" Sena 40-yard-time was clocked at 4.2 seconds. "And that's top speed, even for the NFL! No one can stop you, man! You've got the golden legs!"

Sena was exhausted, nearly passed out as he laid flat on the ground as Cerberus gnawed at him, even after it got to the dog treat. Kurita was shaking him, "Hey Sena, you can't keep this ability hidden."

Hiruma just laughed, "The spring game is ours!"

That caught Kurita's attention, "Oh, that's right! The game is coming up!"

"We better gather up 'support' players," suggested Hiruma.

Sena thought about it, imagining of walking out into the field in his managerial suit as he stepped out with the teen. Then Kurita asked, "So when exactly is our next game?"

"Tomorrow," Hiruma said nonchalantly, blowing a bubble of gum.

Both Sena and Kurita were floored, "No way!"

~xxx~

As students were gathering into the school, murmurs and giggles grew at the sight of each poster on the walls of every corridor. Every poster was exactly the same, three help male victims naked, lying on their backs, with their arms tied behind their backs, their faces and genitalia cut out of the pictures, covered with devil bat logos, and most of all, an ominous message stating the following, _"Leave him alone, at ALL times, or else I reveal your identities."_

Instantly, everyone found this to be one of Hiruma's penalty games. Ayumu and Minoru were enjoying themselves; this was by far one of the cruelest pranks that either one of them had a hand in implementing. They just couldn't stop laughing; no one in that school was able to. As the Disciplinary Committee abruptly ended their meeting because of the stirring commotion, they opened the door to find the entire student body gathering around the posters, chortling with a mean-spirited amusement at the expense of the three in the posters, and not one member of the committee was pleased at the sight, none more so than Mamori.

In a scolding manner, she roared at the nearby masses, whilst tearing down a poster, "I think you all should be ashamed of yourself. This is by far the most appalling act ever committed at our school!"

At the other end of the hallway, Ayumu discreetly said to Minoru, "Well, I guess the fun is over, huh?" Then he saw the very trio of delinquents that were in photos. Ayumu shouted to the lead punk in American English, "Hey Scarface! I guess you like to take your bromances far, huh?"

The trio looked at him. "Huh?", "What!?", "WHAT!?" fired in rapid succession. The de-facto leader of the trio was irritated and said, "Can you say that in Japanese?"

Ayumu and Minoru grinned pointed at all the posters, saying in unison, "Take a look!"

The trio looked at him. "Huh?", "What!?", "WHAT!?" shouted in rapid succession as they saw all the posters of them naked and bound; a sense of dread and embarrassment befell upon the delinquent trio, as they were shrinking their necks turtle-style, hoping nobody finds out that they were the unfortunate victims of this low-brow, crass, insidious prank. Oh, did they want to murder Hiruma. The entire student body was thinking the same thing: that somewhere, bathing in a whirlpool of liquid flames, a local devil was cackling from the ninth level of Hell.

~xxx~

As they walked back from the school field, Sena, Hiruma, and Kurita heard the sounds of a frenzied laughter emanating from the school. Sena was the first to ask, "What's that sound? Is everyone in school laughing?"

Noticing it too, Hiruma grinned, "Sound like everyone has seen the posters."

Sena asked, "What posters?"

Hiruma waved it off, "Never mind that, get to the team clubhouse before I start using you two for target practice!" Sure enough, that was incentive to have scurry to the team's shed. After Hiruma made Sena feed Cerberus while Kurita managed to chain him, Hiruma announced, "We need eight more players by tomorrow's game. We'll split up and round some people up!"

Taking a sip of his tea, Kurita wondered aloud, "Eight?"

Sena continued that thought, "But I thought you need 11 players for football…"

Hiruma pointed to himself, "9," pointed to Kurita, "10", lastly pointing to Sena, "11."

Sena spitted out his tea when Hiruma suggesting about Sena playing, protesting, "But I'm just the team manager!"

Then Kurita spoke up, feeling a bit down that Sena didn't want play, "With those legs of yours, Sena, I want you to play in our games too." Then he smiled, trying to reassure him, "but if you don't want to, maybe while you are managing the team, you'll want to start playing, and then I'll be glad to have you on the team," then final thought, "So we've got to get together nine players."

At this time, Hiruma pulled out a dry-erase board, and hung in up, marking on it; it was an impromptu chart with their three names on the bottom TWACK! Hiruma slammed his hand to gain their attention, "Three each! Do whatever you have to! Just drag them from other sports teams!"

Sena and Kurita said in unison, "Th-three each?!"

Hiruma devilishly smiled before threatening them, "But of course! Whoever brings in the least gets the penalty game."

Sena was shuddering at the thought of it, "P-p-p-penalty game!?" In his mind, he was imagining a number of torturous activities that Hiruma might have in store. And with their match tomorrow, he knew he better find some people to play in, and quick, or he would have to face the dreaded consequences.

Chapter Two – End

* * *

Okay, that's it for Chapter Two; I wanted to write more for this chapter, but I couldn't think of a viable stop. Not to mention, that I have the finals coming up, and my marketing class is a pain, but I'll have more chapters coming up this summer. R&R!


End file.
